Pensamientos paralelos
by layla-.-the-strange
Summary: Oneshot NaruSaku. Naruto y Sakura pasan juntos una tarde especial... En la que los pensamientos de ambos se cruzan


PENSAMIENTO DE NARUTO:

Vaya, con el buen día que hace… y además es sábado, vaya que sí! Yo quería entrenar, o al menos dar un paseo o algo así… No sé porqué Sakura-chan ha insistido tanto en alquilar una película! Si al menos fuera una comedia o algo así… pero no, tuvo que escoger una de estas tontas películas románticas…

Ahh nunca soporté este tipo de películas. Pero a Sakura-chan le encantan… y a mí me encanta pasar la tarde abrazado a ella en mi sofá, y si eso implica ver una estúpida película, pues bienvenida sea, vaya que sí!

Pero es realmente extraña la de hoy… parece que los protagonistas quisieran complicarse la vida ellos solos!

Aunque bueno… a veces la realidad no se aleja demasiado de eso…

Todavía recuerdo cuando éramos solamente unos críos. Esa época en la que pensabas que todos tus amigos iban a serlo para siempre.

Y ahí estábamos Sakura-chan, Sasuke y yo, el equipo 7.

Mi vida siempre fue difícil. A menudo me quedaba despierto hasta el amanecer, porque en realidad no me hacía falta dormir para soñar. Mantenía siempre mi disfraz en forma de sonrisa.

Fue un camino lleno de dolor, atravesando siempre los lugares más arriesgados por donde nadie se atreve a caminar. Llegué a creer que tendría que recorrerlo solo para siempre.

Durante años rompía todas las reglas, probablemente por culpa de mi estupidez desperdicié mi tiempo en la escuela. Pero la vida me trajo una oportunidad que por primera vez supe aprovechar. La oportunidad de contar con unos amigos de verdad, con algo parecido a una familia. Y vosotros aliviasteis todo el dolor con el que había cargado solo hasta entonces. Por primera vez sentí que tal vez crecer no era algo tan malo… si estabais vosotros conmigo.

Pero entonces mi peor temor se hizo realidad. Podría ser verdad que no íbamos a estar juntos toda la vida? De verdad pensé que lo perdía todo… lo perdí todo con su partida… lo perdí todo con tus lágrimas.

Entonces nació una promesa que sólo nosotros podríamos entender.

Éramos demasiado jóvenes… y aunque ninguno lo decíamos, éramos un verdadero equipo: siempre estábamos allí cuando alguno lo necesitaba.

Sasuke era el ídolo, siempre fue el mayor genio. Con mi mayor esfuerzo, logré que me tuviera en cuenta.

Sakura-chan era una frágil flor, nuestro primer contacto con algo parecido al amor. Ella lo dio todo por él… y yo por ella. Después cada uno lo tuvo que superar a su manera.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, vaya que sí! Ahora estamos aquí, y estás tan hermosa… me pareces aún más bella cuando estás entre mis brazos.

Y es que aunque lo he intentado, sigo sin comprender qué hace una mujer como tú conmigo. A veces me pregunto si ese brillo que veo en tus ojos cuando estás conmigo es de verdad, o es que sigo soñando despierto.

Acaricio con suavidad tu pelo mientras observas tan atenta la película. Cómo me gustaría ser capaz de ver lo que piensas.

Recuerdo la felicidad que me inundó la primera vez que me invitaste a entrar en tu dormitorio. Recuerdo tu sonrisa… Sé que con el tiempo hiciste un sitio para mí en tu corazón. Pero también sé que en realidad tu alma está muy lejos de aquí. No te permites recordar, pero aún así no puedes olvidar.

Ahora mismo siento que tengo en mis brazos todo lo que quiero… todo lo que necesito. Noto como acaricias el brazo con el que rodeo tu pequeño cuerpo, pero a pesar de todo sé que en realidad hay una parte de ti a la que nunca me dejarás llegar… esa parte de ti que está muy lejos de aquí, dondequiera que esté él.

Y es que éramos demasiado jóvenes y demasiado tontos… Estúpidamente le tomé por un hermano… eso no podía durar demasiado…

Sakura-chan, te he amado durante tanto tiempo, sin esperar nada a cambio… solamente espero que seas capaz de confiar en mí.

Mírame… haciendo lo imposible para fingir que todo va bien. Porque cuando nuestro mundo se desmorona, cuando parece que es hora de perder todas las esperanzas, siempre hay una luz que ilumina mi camino y me impide rendirme. La luz de ese brillo especial que ha nacido en tus ojos cuando me miras.

Pero yo seguiré manteniendo mi promesa, esa promesa que nadie más es capaz de comprender. Porque sigo creyendo que de alguna forma, sigue existiendo un pequeño hueco para estos tres amigos. Encontraré la manera…

Qué es eso? De pronto me parece escuchar tu suave risa. Te miro y te veo mirándome. Seguramente pasó algo en la película que yo claramente me perdí. Sólo acierto a sonreírte, y entonces me muestras tu maravillosa sonrisa. No puedo evitarlo, esa sonrisa hace que me pierda de nuevo en mis pensamientos…

Ahhh cómo quisiera poder ver esa sincera sonrisa siempre!! Y haré todo lo que pueda, vaya que sí!

Cuando estés triste o en apuros, mira a tu alrededor, porque te aseguro que allí estaré yo. Tomaré tu mano. Te ayudaré. Lo único que tienes que hacer es confiar un poco en mí.

El tiempo es nuestro amigo esta vez. Sólo tienes que esperar un poco, porque yo lo prometí y dios sabe que lo cumpliré. Protegeré tu felicidad sea como sea. Tú sólo… confía en mí.

No sé cómo acabará esto, pero por favor… si sólo son imaginaciones mías, si tú realmente jamás me has amado… no me lo digas nunca.

Ahora él es algo más que un rival… se supone que debería considerarle mi enemigo.

Ella ha superado incluso a su propia maestra, ha madurado como sólo las flores más bellas llegan a hacerlo.

Y yo sigo siendo un perdedor que lo único que tiene es su propio esfuerzo…

Tres personas. Tres corazones unidos por un hilo invisible. Parece mentira si cada uno vivimos en una época distinta…

Él vive en el pasado, tú vives en el futuro… y yo, en el presente… Pero es culpa mía, cuando tengo la felicidad entre mis brazos y lo único que sé regalarte es una promesa de futuro… la promesa de volver a tenerlo a él aquí con nosotros.

Sasuke… Han pasado tantas cosas estos años,… ha sido un camino duro para todos. Pero a pesar de todo, si en mitad de la noche más oscura necesitaras ayuda, amigo o enemigo, estés donde estés, acudiría a tu lado.

Porque estaré ahí para ti… siempre. Aunque sea estúpido. Aunque me cueste lo que más quiero en el mundo.

* * *

PENSAMIENTO DE SAKURA:

Mírate, ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de que la película ya ha terminado. Estás tan cómico… intentando fingir que le prestas atención sólo para no hacerme sentir mal por haberla escogido. Me hace gracia verte así, y no consigo contener una pequeña risilla. Vuelves tus ojos hacia mí y me sonríes. Correspondo tu sonrisa, y vuelves a mirar al frente otra vez…

Crees que no sé en lo que estás pensando… Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ahora sé que las palabras no bastan. Sigues creyendo que estoy contigo sólo porque no puedo estar con Sasuke. Algún día llegará el momento en que te lo demuestre, ya no serán sólo palabras para ti.

Te devolveré todo lo que has hecho por mí, sólo espera y verás… Porque cada vez que he estado perdida, cada vez que he caído… tú siempre has estado allí. Tú me has salvado incluso de mí misma. Siempre has creído en mí como nadie lo ha hecho nunca.

Te recompensaré por todo, porque es sólo culpa mía, tardé demasiado en darme cuenta de que todo lo que necesitaba había estado enfrente de mí todo el tiempo.

Baka, crees que no eres lo bastante bueno porque no eres como los demás. Nunca lo fuiste. Pero lo que no sabes es que precisamente eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Tienes tu propia forma de hacer las cosas, una mucho más especial que la del resto de la gente. Sé que a veces piensas que no encajas, pero la verdad es que eres lo único que tiene sentido en este mundo de locos.

Es probable que todo lo que queremos recuperar en realidad ya no exista. Tal vez hayamos perdido el tiempo, y las cosas no sean como esperamos. Pero sólo con escuchar de tus labios "Nunca es demasiado tarde", hace que yo también tenga esperanza. Y no sé si es por tus palabras o por tus labios, pero mi corazón quiere creerte.

Ni siquiera sabes porqué insistí en quedarnos en casa viendo una película, verdad? Seguro que ni te das cuenta de qué día es hoy. Hoy quería tenerte sólo para mí. Quería poder pasar horas abrazada a ti. Quería asegurarme de que haríamos el amor esta noche. Es todo lo que necesito para celebrar este día. Aunque seas tan desastre que ni te des cuenta. Es mejor así. No quiero que te sientas culpable por no recordarlo. No quiero que pienses que necesito más regalo que esto.

Dentro de poco volveremos a ser los tres de nuevo, lo sé. Yo también quiero recuperar a mi amigo perdido. Pero lo conseguiremos juntos, tú y yo.

Y entonces será mi oportunidad para demostrarte que la única promesa que necesito está en tus ojos, y a pesar de no haberla dicho en voz alta, la cumples cada minuto que estás a mi lado.


End file.
